A duel to save Téa Gardner: The Acid duel
by nerd314314
Summary: A year before the events of Mokuba saves Téa Gardner, Rebecca,Rex, weevil and Bonz kidnaps Téa Gardner. Yugi,kaiba,Joey and Mokuba duel against them to save Téa Gardner. But the duel become a nightmare when everytime yugi,Joey,kaiba or Mokuba take damage acid will land on Mokuba. Will Mokuba die? Fanmade cards will be used. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes .


Rebecca Hawkins still wanted yugi. She came up with a plan . She hired Rex, weevil and Bonz help her Kidnap Téa Gardner to force yugi into a duel. They found Téa Gardner in the park and tied her up to the edge of the kaiba building. Rebecca called yugi on her phone. Yugi and his freinds was at kaiba and Mokuba's place. Rebecca called yugi and said " I kidnapped Téa Gardner Come to duel me and my 3 henchmen on the top of the kaiba building." Yugi was in shocked. Mokuba did not waste time he grabbed a random deck and a dueldisk and said "I am coming Téa Gardner" and ran to location Rebecca said. Kaiba,Joey and yugi ran to the location got there at the same time as Mokuba. They heard Téa Gardner yelling " Help me!" Rebecca said "about time". "you going pay for this!" yugi , Joey,Kaiba and Mokuba said. " This will be a 4 vs 1 duel!" Rebecca,Rex,weevil and Bonz said. "wrong! You four also got face me. you hurt my friend , Téa Gardner. You will pay big time for what you four did to Téa Gardner!" Mokuba yelled while putting his dueldisk on his arm. kaiba then said "If Mokuba dueling I am in this Duel!" Joey then said "you guys need some backup." "Fine a 4 vs 4 duel My team will still win." Rebecca said. Then Everybody then said "Duel!"

Rebecca:4000 lp

Rex: 4000 lp

weevil:4000 lp

Bonz: 4000 lp

yugi:4000 lp

Joey:4000 lp

kaiba: 4000 lp

Mokuba:4000lp

Rebecca: By the way, I put a can of Acid above Mokuba's head. Each time one of you lose lifepoints , It will pour on Mokuba

Téa Gardner: get out of the duel Mokuba !

Mokuba: I am taking the risk in the duel.

Joey, yugi and kaiba: get out of this duel!

Mokuba : I am staying in this duel no matter what!

Rebbeca: By paying 1000 lp ( 3000 lp) and sending 4 cards in my hand to the graveyard, I special summon Fire queen Burna(level 12/fire/warrior/atk 5500/def 5000) in attack mode. When I special summon her one player take 3500 points of damage! I pick Yugi!

Yugi: That is a powerful (500 lp)

Rebecca: Now the Acid will hurt Mokuba!

Mokuba: The Acid is eating my skin ! I will not give up!

Rebecca: Turn over!

Téa Gardner: Forget me save yourself.

Mokuba: My heart will not let me.

Rex: I draw! I play a spell, dino burn! I banish the top 10 cards of my deck. For each banished dinosaur, All my opponents take 400 points of damage . I banished 9 cards. All of 4 you take 3600 damage knocking yugi out and giving Mokuba more acid.

Yugi: I failed you Téa Gardner (0 lp)

Joey and kaiba : Mokuba!( 400 lp each)

Mokuba: It hurts! I will fight until the end (400 lp)

Téa Gardner: Mokuba... does he have a crush?

Rex: This card force me to end my turn and take 4000 lifepoints as damage.( 0 lp) win this duel Rebecca, weevil and Bonz.

weevil: I draw! I play the spell, Insect greed! I discard 1 Insect monster and draw 3 cards! I can only play 1 more card onth I play the spell, Insect chop! I banish a Insect card to inflict 500 damage to one player. I pick Joey. You lose Joey. Mine and Rex's revenge is completed. Feel the pain Mokuba!

Joey: Kaiba and Mokuba You two must win ! ( 0 lp)

Kaiba and Téa Gardner: Mokuba! get out of here!

Mokuba: I am in strong pain however ,my heart can't let me give up!

Weevil: I end my turn.

Bonz: I draw! I summon Dragon zombie in attack mode. I play the spell, Tiny zombie 2nd strike. My zombie can attack twice However the 2nd attack will only deal 350 points of damage! Dragon zombie attacks kaiba directly.

Kaiba: save yourself Mokuba! Put your self first! Forget about Téa Gardner. she will understand. (0 lp)

Yugi: Just quit ! That what I would Just quit if I was you.

Téa Gardner: Mokuba ,you look like you could die any minute! Just save yourself.

Joey: Just Save yourself Mokuba!

Mokuba: My heart will not let me. I will try to save Téa Gardner even if it cost me my life!

Bonz: My dragon zombie make a 2nd attack on Mokuba.

Mokuba: The pain! I might die after this duel however, saving Téa Gardner is more important than complaining than the pain (50 lp)

Téa Gardner: Just save yourself! Don't risk your life for me!

Mokuba: I will not give up! My heart can't let me give up.

Bonz: I will end my turn now.

Mokuba(thinking): I can only save Téa Gardner now! I need to beat these 3 people this turn . If not, I will lose . I made a pledge to win. I can't fail her! If I do fail her, I could never forgive myself for that! ( Mokuba stop thinking.) I draw! I play the spell card, Fairy tale love!

Rebecca: My monster's effect negate your spell card by paying 2500 lifepoints ( 500 lp)

Mokuba : Nope, My spell is unaffected by monster effects! By paying 98% of my lifepoints ( 1 lp), I can add up to 3 fairies or dragons to my deck to my hand. I add two Blue eyes white dragons and Shining Friendship to my deck to my hand. At my end phase, I will take damage equal to the amount card I added to my hand times 2,000.

Rebecca: you giving us the win!

Mokuba: I play polymerization! I fuse Shining Friendship with my 3 Blue eyes white dragons to fusion summon Blue eyes white dragon of love and Friendship ( level 12/fusion/light/atk 4000/def 4200) in attack mode. It's effect return all other monster to the deck!

Rebecca: what!

Mokuba: It can attack up to 4 times! you do the math!

Rebecca: we are going to lose?

Mokuba: My dragon wipe all of you with just 3 attacks

Rebecca, weevil and Bonz: we lost! ( 0 lp each).

Rebecca got away from the scene. Rex, weevil and Bonz try to get away however, Joey beat them up and put them in prison.

Yugi went to untie Téa Gardner and said "My girlfriend is safe now.". Mokuba knew Téa Gardner was in love with yugi and she deserve a better man than He can ever be. He just care Téa Gardner was safe . Téa Gardner was sad that Mokuba might die because of her. Mokuba was taken to the best er in the world. Mokuba did die durning operation for 20 seconds but he was revived by the doctors. The doctors was able to get the toxins from the acid out of his skin and repare it. It took 2 months for Mokuba to heal and come home. When Mokuba came home Téa Gardner was there. Mokuba went to hug Téa Gardner and said " I miss you Téa Gardner". Téa Gardner said "I miss you too Mokuba". Kaiba went to go to bed since he did not sleep good in side the er room for 2 months. "How work is going" Mokuba asked. "Fine I got to tell you something Mokuba" Téa Gardner said. "what is it?" Mokuba said. "I broke up with yugi because you cared about me more than my boyfriend did because you saved my life and yugi would just leave me trap if He was you." Téa Gardner said. " you will find a good new man " Mokuba said. "Thank you I will . Have to go work now. I got you two gifts." Téa Gardner said. " ok what are they?" Mokuba said. " A get well card and some thing else" Téa Gardner said. Then Téa Gardner kissed Mokuba for 5 minutes and Téa Gardner said " I hope to see you around Mokuba". Mokuba then said "you two". Téa Gardner left the Kaiba home thinking about how cute, sweet and sexy Mokuba was.


End file.
